


Distractions

by laidbackperry



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay Feels, Oneshot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laidbackperry/pseuds/laidbackperry
Summary: Kim can't get over how amazing her girlfriend is and Trini isn't making it any easier





	

**Author's Note:**

> lil trimberly oneshot, started out as a songfic but turned into this, don't ask how

Kimberly hurries down the school corridor, trying to move as fast as she can without actually running. It’s Friday afternoon and there’s a feeling of possibility in the air that no other day brings, the whole weekend lying ahead of her. She checks her watch as she turns left into the main hall that leads to the exit - 3:45 - _shit_. She was supposed to meet Trini twenty minutes ago outside school for their date but got caught up talking to a teacher. She had been going to leave English when her teacher called her back, “Kimberly, can I talk to you for a moment?” She knew he wanted to talk about the assignment she hadn’t handed in and sighed internally that she wasn’t able to make it out without his notice. She had no good excuse for not handing it in. Well, that is if you don’t count annoyingly distracting girlfriends, which she had a feeling he didn’t.

Kimberly had been spending more and more time with Trini lately, at school and ranger training as well as on Krispy Kreme dates, hanging out at the lake and sneaking into each other’s rooms late at night, holding hands and whispering in the dark. This week she had tried to spend less time with Trini and focus on her schoolwork but it predictably hadn’t worked. She’d been studying in her room last night when her girlfriend appeared at her window, signature smirk on her lips, and let herself in. 

Kimberly looked up as the other girl came and stood in front of her, looking distractingly good in some tight fitting black jeans and a yellow t-shirt. “What are you doing here?” she asked, annoyed at the lack of progress she was making and how the interruption wouldn’t make it any easier. “I came to see you, idiot” Trini replied, settling herself down next to Kimberly on the bed. Kimberly sighed, “I told you I had to study tonight T, I need to get this assignment done.” “I know, that’s why I brought some homework” the other girl replied as she pulled out a biology textbook. Kimberly looked at Trini who had gotten a pen out and was holding it between soft dark lips and considered for a moment. It only took her a second to decide. She knew she couldn’t make the girl who made her so happy, smile plastered to her face at the mere thought of, leave. 

After everything that had happened in the last few months - getting rejected by her friends, becoming a power ranger, having to save the earth - finding Trini wasn’t the _least_ expected event but it was definitely the most amazing. Being a power ranger had its perks, don’t get her wrong, but they weren’t the same as having someone around who she could share everything with without fear, who filled her with longing and excitement with just one look, who protected her and made her feel like she belonged. Trini was all of those things and more and Kimberly loved being able to do the same for her, loved being able to support her when her parents gave disapproving looks and sighs, protect her when the nightmares came and kiss her in the middle of a sentence until they both couldn’t think straight.

“Fine” Kimberly gave in, “but you can’t distract me, I need to get this done.” “I swear” Trini held up her hands in mock defence and smiled. Kimberly sighed and went back to her assignment, trying to focus on what Macbeth communicated about change. She cast a sidelong glance at Trini and this time she found her girlfriend biting on her pen, twisting it between her teeth and sucking on it with her lips. She stared unabashed at the sight and Trini looked up, catching her mid-stare “See something interesting, Hart?” she asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “No” Kimberly lied, focusing back down on her paper and realising it wasn’t going to work. She looked up again, this time noticing how the other girls’ hair hung on one side of her neck so that smooth caramel skin was displayed on the other. Trini cleared her throat pointedly “What’s this about being distracted?” “I’m not- it’s just- you’re-“ “Irresistible?” Trini questioned, smirking because she knew the other girl couldn’t deny it. “Oh, shut up” Kimberly said and leaned forward to kiss the lips that had been causing her so much trouble. Trini kissed back fiercely, sliding a hand behind Kimberly’s neck to twine her fingers in her hair as Kimberly scooted forward until their knees were touching. When they pulled back for breath Kimberly grinned “Anyway, I didn’t say anything about taking a study break.”

Now Kimberly hurries out the doors and into the afternoon warmth, looking around for Trini. She walks around the corner to the bike racks (they sometimes wait for each other there in the mornings) and is about to turn back when she notices a small figure leaning casually against the brick wall. She smiles when she realises its Trini, a pair of headphones on over her dark green beanie. She walks forward and watches as Trini lip sings to what she presumes is some angsty alternative punk song, nodding her head and tapping her foot in time with the beat. Kimberly loves these moments when she gets to see her girlfriend without any walls up, unguarded and beautiful and just _Trini_. Sometimes she honestly doesn’t know what she did to deserve this, how she ended up with such an amazing person and- _oh god, she has it bad_. 

As Kimberly approaches Trini looks up, moving her headphones to rest around her neck, and a smile forms on her lips. “Hey babe, what took you so long?” Kimberly’s previous warm thoughts are forgotten as she glares at her girlfriend, “Oh I don’t know T, maybe the fact that I didn’t hand my English assignment in and my teacher wanted to talk about why?” “Oh” Trini says, averting her eyes guiltily before looking back with a mischievous smile. “Did you say it was because you have an amazing girlfriend that you just can’t keep your hands off of?” “This isn’t funny!” Kimberly exclaims, smacking Trini's arm as she breaks into a fit of laughter. “Come on, babe, it is a little" her girlfriend defends. "Anyway, it’s not my fault you kept getting distracted, I’m blameless in this" she says, widening her eyes and smiling innocently. Kimberly rolls her eyes and scoffs “Blameless? Please, you knew that would happen.” “Yeah well,” Trini says, taking Kimberly’s hands and twining their fingers together, “maybe I just can’t help myself either." Trini pushes their joined hands out to the side and Kimberly looks down with warm brown eyes to meet an openness in her girlfriend that's still new to her. “Is that right?” Kimberly asks, smiling at the sincerity in the other girls eyes. She knows Trini has trouble opening up because she was hurt in the past, knows she uses sarcasm to defend herself from the world, and sees her defence getting less and less as time passes between them. She feels a familiar warmth spread through her stomach and up her throat, making her heart swell with happiness, and leans down to kiss Trini.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first (trimberly) fic so let me know what you think and hit me up @trimberlys-hart on tumblr :)


End file.
